This proposed research is for conducting further analyses of community survey, and high school questionnaire data collected in the last three years. This three year project consisted of a study of crime and delinquency rates in four Southern Arizona cities. Attitudes of the general public, high school students and policemen were studied over time. Change and stability in official and unofficial crime and delinquency rates were examined as they related to changing attitudes and belief of members of different communities.